


All Things Bright and Beautiful

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стайлз впервые встретил Дерека, тот был похож на тощего, едва оперившегося, взъерошенного птенца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Bright and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

Когда Стайлз впервые встретил Дерека, тот был похож на тощего, едва оперившегося, взъерошенного птенца. А еще у него были прыщи. Он ходил вечно мрачным, апатичным, угрюмым. Почти как эмо, только без «эмовости». Он практически вообще не проявлял никаких эмоций, хотя Стайлз несколько раз замечал, как менялось выражение его лица, когда кто-нибудь начинал насмехаться над его семьей или осмеливался сказать, что все Хэйлы психи. Выражение лица тут же становилось нечитаемым, как у Спока, и Дерек бросался в драку, но был, конечно, слишком слаб по сравнению со спортсменами, которые его задирали. Вот и в этот раз он не стал терпеть, и как результат лежал теперь избитым на полу школьного коридора.

Это было жалкое зрелище. Нет, не потому что Дерека, решившего постоять за свою семью, отколошматили, а потому что все остальные просто стояли и смотрели, словно это цирк какой-то, словно…

Стайлз влез в драку – очевидно, потому что был идиотом. И получил от этих придурков не меньше, чем Дерек. А тот просто уставился на него, как будто это Стайлз был сам виноват в том, что решил помочь ему. Казалось, Дерек отвергал саму идею того, что ему нужна помощь. Ну, блять, извините. Отец Стайлза с детства научил его заступаться за слабых, а не смотреть, как на кого-то нападают.

Постепенно Дерек перестал избегать Стайлза, как он избегал всех остальных. Это было маленькой победой, крошечной, но все же. Дерек был еще менее популярным во всем Бэкон Хилс, чем Стайлз, но нельзя было отрицать, что выглядел он привлекательнее (не то, чтобы Стайлз обращал на это внимание, нет).  Он был… пропорциональным. Это ведь считается? Если верить главе «Принципы поиска партнера» из учебника социологии, точно считается.

Дерек напоминал Стайлзу Хитклифа из «Грозового Перевала». Правда, руки и ноги у него были как жердочки, и сам он выглядел так, словно его сейчас ветром сдует. Если бы не это, от девчонок у него не было бы отбоя. А еще брови у него были идиотские, как накладные мультяшные мохнатые гусеницы. Стайлз однажды так Дереку и сказал, а тот посмотрел на него, убийственно хмурясь, хотя все-таки чуточку мягче, чем обычно. Словно Стайлз его раздражал немного меньше, чем остальное человечество. А Стайлз, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил болтать.

Со временем, Дерек даже стал принимать участие в диалогах. Поначалу он отвечал односложными словами, потом целыми предложениями! Стайлз от радости чуть не написал на одной школьной тетрадке «Дневник Франкенштейна» и не озаглавил первую страницу: «Он говорит!». У Дерека был низкий, грубый голос, который подошел бы скорее кому-нибудь повыше и посильнее. Иногда, когда Стайлз концентрировался, ему казалось, что Дерек и был больше и сильнее. Фигня какая-то, правда?

Спустя месяц их общения, на протяжении  которого, к слову, Дерек ни разу не попытался выпустить ему кишки в школьном коридоре, Стайлз позвал его к себе поиграть в компьютерные игры. Вообще-то, он его позвал, только чтобы отец перестал волноваться и спрашивать о школьных друзьях. Шериф Стилински мог и сам пригласить Стайлзу в гости кого-нибудь, с него станется. Спасибо, но нет. Эти «детсадовские свидания» были очень-очень стремными и попросту унизительными в пятнадцать лет! А Стайлз пока не планировал умереть от публичного позора.

Отец с большим энтузиазмом поприветствовал Дерека на пороге и пригласил войти. Стайлз весь горел от стыда. Дерек выглядел немного сбитым с толку, но после приглашения расслабился. И вся его напускная крутость, которую он поддерживал рядом с другими людьми, куда-то делась, зато проявились вежливость и почтительность.

\- Я на территории твоего отца, - объяснил Дерек Стайлзу, когда тот спросил, что это с ним. Черт, это тоже очень смахивало на бред. А может, у Дерека был хитростный и коварный план отобрать у Стайлза отца, потому что Шериф сказал про Дерека, что тот был «приятным молодым человеком». Да, он именно так и сказал. Господи, да кто так говорит, вообще? Только пенсионеры. Еще папа сказал, что Стайлзу не мешало бы поучиться вежливости и такту у Дерека, ведь тот даже вымыл после ужина посуду. Сам вызвался!

Дерек ухмыльнулся, а Стайлзу захотелось ему врезать.

Он ему и врезал, еще как. В игре, правда. Персонаж Дерека лежал в луже крови на полу, а персонаж Стайлза возвышался над ним с классными шипастыми нунчаками в руке. Но Дереку, судя по всему, было пофиг. Он удобно сидел, развалившись, на кровати Стайлза в своей черной футболке и штанах с большими карманами, а его теплая нога соприкасалась с ногой Стайлза.

Вот это да. У него теперь был друг. Реальный бро, с которым даже было весело, когда он расслаблялся и начинал общаться нормальными словами, а не рычал.

Дерек ни с кем другим больше не разговаривал _нормально_. Ни с кем.

Что, как ни странно, говорило о том, что у Стайлза все было относительно в порядке с коммуникацией. Да, он был придурковатым и шебутным, но хотя бы умел говорить с людьми. Дерек же постоянно был напряжен в присутствии незнакомцев, стеснялся и замыкался. Еще Дерек непрерывно занимался и качал мышцы, даже не смотря на свою тощую мальчишескую фигуру. Он каждое утро и вечер отправлялся на пробежку, в школе на физкультуре брал тяжелые гантели, не стыдясь своей неуклюжести. Он _очень_ хотел накачаться. У Стайлза даже лишних вопросов не возникало, потому что все остальные мужчины Хэйлы были крупными и мускулистыми. Видимо, ему не хотелось быть тем самым единственны «уродом» в семье.

Большинство людей Дерека не понимало. Они все держались от него подальше в школьных коридорах, опасались этих его устрашающих бровей и взгляда, который скорее подходил серийному убийце, чем неуверенному подростку. И большинство никогда не видело, как Дерек улыбается. Правда, улыбкой это можно было назвать с натяжкой, он скорее просто кривил губы. Дерек так улыбался, когда Стайлз поддавался ему в Tekken VIII, а тот решал притвориться, что выиграл по-честному.

И Стайлза почему-то радовало, что только он знал другую сторону Дерека, но разбираться в причинах своей радости он не хотел. Психоанализ это для слабаков. Понимание самого себя? Для еще больших слабаков.

Они вдвоем обсуждали подростковые прыщи. Вместе краснели, смотря порно. Дрочили в одной комнате. Что, эм… поначалу было очень неловко, но так ведь делали все друзья, да? Они были товарищами по играм, стали товарищами по порно. Такое было сплошь и рядом, не так уж редко люди мастурбируют вместе.  Они же не друг другу дрочили, в конце концов!..

Они начали дрочить друг другу.

Стайлз смутно помнил, как это случилось. Он сидел с рукой в трусах и смотрел на экран, где Дженна Джеймсон делала свою работу, а в следующую секунду Дерек сжал его запястье. Он тяжело дышал, ноздри раздувались, словно он вдыхал запах, а потом…

Стайлз кончил почти в ту же секунду, как пальцы Дерека коснулись его члена.

Дерек был невозмутим, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Поэтому после этого они снова вернулись к игровой приставке. Это было немного нереально и офигенно. Оргазмы, видео-игры и никаких заморочек, что может быть лучше? Так что Стайлз не стал глядеть дареному коню в зубы. Они ведь не целовались, и не встречались, или еще что… Технически, оба еще были девственниками. То, что кто-то тебя схватил за член и один раз провел вверх-вниз, еще ничего не значит. Ничего, кроме оргазма. Потрясающего оргазма.

Ладно, может быть, одним потрясающим оргазмом все не ограничилось. Потому что как-то так вышло, что они стали делать это постоянно, совместная «работа руками» стала частью их дружбы, без лишних мыслей и вопросов. Все было просто и правильно. Они не так уж и часто мастурбировали друг другу, но достаточно, чтобы Стайлз перестал удивленно таращиться всякий раз, как Дерек украдкой смотрел на него и тянулся к ширинке. Они продолжали смотреть порно, чтобы возбудиться, или чтобы это все не казалось таким… таким. Хотя трудно было смотреть на скачущие на экране сиськи, когда каждый двигал кулаком по стволу другого и горячо дышал в шею.

Дерек, кстати, похож на придурка, когда кончает. Особенно из-за щетины, которая у него начала расти. Щетина, прикиньте, в пятнадцать лет! Охренеть.

Так прошло несколько месяцев. Дереку исполнилось шестнадцать, потом и Стайлзу. Они не дарили друг другу подарки, это же странно. Даже еще страннее, чем совместная дрочка, о чем они никогда не говорили. Так что…

Они продолжали дружить, побеждали друг друга в играх, обменивались карточками. Шериф Стилински оставлял им печенье в комнате каждый раз, как приходил Дерек, и они устраивали сражения на джойстиках. Нет, никаких пошлостей, они и правда, играли! Отец Стайлза, к их удаче, часто дежурил на станции по ночам, так что мальчики оставались одни всю ночь и ели печеньки. Ну, и не только.

Дерек не забросил свои безумные тренировки, но Стайлз в них участвовать отказывался. Он же не мазохист, хотя порно с элементами БДСМ ему нравилось. Особенно когда миниатюрные девушки с янтарно-рыжими волосами в лаковых сапогах на шпильках осторожно, но при этом ощутимо наступали на член какого-нибудь хныкающего, связанного бедняги. Чудо из чудес, но Дерек и в самом деле начал наращивать мышечную массу, не выглядел уже таким хилым, как раньше. Потому что чего у Дерека было не отнять, так это одного - силы воли.

Потом наступили летние каникулы. Очень, очень, очень одинокие летние каникулы.

И они с Дереком даже не виделись все лето, потому что он и его родители уехали в гости к сестре, Лоре, в Нью-Йорк. Она там изучала военную историю в Университете Нью-Йорка и управляла школой рукопашного боя. Что сказать, Хэйлы! Стайлз миллион раз хватался за мобильный и столько же раз его откладывал, потому что звонить Дереку и спрашивать, как у того дела, это уже слишком. Да и зачем вообще ему спрашивать, как дела у Дерека? Стайлз, видимо, уже сходил с ума.

И Дерек ему, конечно, не звонил. Зачем? Он ведь был в Нью-Йорке, наверняка там нашел себе какую-нибудь тренершу-красотку и кувыркался с ней на тренировочных матах.

Везунчик хренов.

А Стайлз все это время торчал дома, переигрывал в старые компьютерные игры, которые теперь не казались и вполовину такими интересными, как раньше. Даже Дженна Джеймсон ему надоела. Летние каникулы? Полная херня.

И Стайлз уж точно не ждал начала учебного года, нет. Это ведь совсем безумие! Еще немного, и пора ложиться в психушку, пока не разонравился фастфуд, или, чего доброго, не захотелось пойти волонтером в библиотеку.

К собственному удивлению, он все-таки пережил каникулы без библиотечного ужаса. И сейчас он стоял, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, пред дверями школы.  Он не нервничал, совсем. И не старался разгладить футболку. Он не…

Он почти не узнал Дерека, увидев его.

Это… Это не мог быть Дерек. С этими, как их. Бицепсами и трицепсами, которые было видно даже под кожаной курткой. Господи, на нем была кожаная куртка!

Ёлки! Чем Дерека кормила сестра? Ядерными коктейлями с печенью акулы? Может, устроила древний ритуал с жертвоприношением, пентаграммами и голубиными перьями? В чем дело?!

Кто бы это ни был, это был не Дерек. Это не…

Стайлз не знал, что делать со всем этим. Это был не тот парень, с которым они тусовались в маленькой и странно пахнущей комнате Стайлза за игровой приставкой. Это был дровосек какой-то, которому место было в лесу, или капитан команды, который должен забивать голы! А девушки! Господи, да девушки должны просто липнуть к нему.

Может, уже было дело. В Нью-Йорке.

Не удивительно, что Дерек не удосужился ему позвонить.

Стайлз быстро ретировался, пока тот его не заметил, и поспешил в класс.

Нельзя сказать, что Стайлза боялся нового, мужественного Дерека. Хотя теперь тому не нужна была никакая помощь, он мог легко скрутить любого спортсмена, типа Джексона, и заставить его сожрать свои дорогущие кроссовки.

И нельзя сказать, что Стайлз был шокирован. Ну, не так уж и сильно, по крайней мере.

Он просто не хотел слышать, как хвастается Дерек. Не хотел слышать про то, какие офигенные телки в Нью-Йорке, что Дженна Джеймсон дилетантка по сравнению с гибкой красоткой-соседкой Лоры, у которой черный пояс по карате и пятый размер груди.

Ладно, допустим, Стайлз слишком много напредставлял. У него было богатое воображение, которое он считал достоинством, что не сравнится, конечно, с новыми «достоинствами» Дерека, но все же…

Учитывая, как старательно Стайлз избегал Дерека, тот на удивление хорошо его вычислял. Слишком уж хорошо, как будто у него был радар или супер-нюх. Но всякий раз, как Дерек собирался поговорить со Стайлзом, тому совершенно случайно нужно было срочно бежать, или их прерывали фанатки Дерека, которые постоянно вились рядом.

Да, у Дерека были фанатки. Его компания, его гарем.

Стайлз изо всех сил пытался не завидовать Дереку, который в мгновение ока превратился в школьного красавчика, как с обложки журнала, на которого теперь вешались девчонки. Спустя три недели Стайлзу надоело изо дня в день наблюдать, как Трикси, чирлидерша с огромными сиськами, липла к Дереку, и он вдруг понял -  он завидовал не Хэйлу, он завидовал девушкам.

Его словно обухом по голове ударили.

Не удивительно, что после осознания, Стайлз совсем скис. Он упорно делал вид, что все прекрасно, так ведь все и было, правда. Хоть кто-то начал заниматься реальным сексом, разве не круто? Не в мире 2D эротических компьютерных игр, которыми Стайлз пытался увлечь Дерека, чтобы вместе потом мастурбировать. Нет, в 3D реальности.

И это… Твою мать! Стайлз был влюблен в Дерека все это время. Как можно было быть таким идиотом? Черт!

Так что Стайлз начал избегать Дерека еще старательнее, применяя все уловки, каким научился у героев Стар Трека. Он начал тусоваться с укурком Скоттом, у которого хотя бы всегда была с собой травка, что Стайлзу сейчас было просто необходимо. И он очень, очень хотел, чтобы Дерек со своими супер-мышцами перестал зажимать его в углах, перестал рычать, когда к Стайлзу подходили девушки. Словно ему не хотелось, чтобы девушки с ним общались.

Да, он-то, наверное, переспал уже с каждой из них, и все они ему надоели. В списке ежедневного растущего сексуального опыта Дерека, неловкие оргазмы Стайлза в трусы с  Бэтменом занимали, наверное, -100 место.

Стайлз высказал ему все свои мысли по этому поводу, когда Дерек все-таки поймал его одного после школы. Наорал, попросил не преследовать больше. И предупредил, что он теперь тусуется со Скоттом.

Стайлз не ожидал, но Дерек проявил агрессию, чего раньше никогда не случалось. Дерек так заводился только во время тренировок, а тренировки и Стайлз были вообще никак не связаны. Стайлз питался газировкой, чипсами и второсортными фильмами, о каком спорте может идти речь?

Дерек толкнул пискнувшего Стайлза к стене, устрашающе навис над ним, прорычав:

\- А что, он к тебе лучше относится, так что ли? Тебе нравится, как он тебя трогает? Он тебе уже отдрочил, а? Трахнул тебя? Я вот не успел.

Стайлз не мог ничего сделать, он смотрел на огромного и сексуального незнакомца, а не на парня, с которым они когда-то были лучшими друзьями, играли в видео-игры и дрочили вместе.

\- О чем ты, блин? – сказал Стайлз.

И тогда Дерек объяснил ему, все, что хотел сказать своими губами, руками, возбужденным членом.

Стайлз даже не понял, как они оказались в спортивной раздевалке, но к счастью, там никого не было, потому что оказалось, что Стайлз был очень шумным.

Еще оказалось, что новый Дерек был гораздо выносливее прежнего, гораздо. Да его выдержку можно было запаковать и отправить в Мексику, и все равно осталось бы достаточно, чтобы заткнуть каждую дыру в Америке.  Стайлз сбился со счета, сколько раз его заткнули. Он уже не мог шевелиться, все тело сладко ныло.

Черт знает, сколько оргазмов спустя они обессиленно упали на скамейку, всю скользкую от их спермы. Да если бы они решились на еще один раунд, вполне вероятно упали бы с нее и разбили головы о пол.

Несколько секунд они просто лежали, не двигаясь.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь! – задыхаясь, обвиняюще произнес Стайлз, хотя получилось не слишком убедительно. Он вдруг подумал, что лежит без штанов. Господи, а штаны-то где? А, вот, слава богам. Ему не придется идти домой с голым задом. – Я с самого начала тебе нравился.

Дерек закатил глаза и дал Стайлзу подзатыльник.

\- Ай! А это за что?

\- Сам знаешь, за что.

\- Что, уже скучаешь по девчонкам, которые слюни пускают на твое новое божественное тело?

\- Что? Я не… Что ты несешь?

\- Ой, да ладно. По Трикси точно будешь скучать. Она тебе отсосать была готова по щелчку пальцев. Она без преувеличений постоянно сосала леденцы и пялилась на твою ширинку.

\- Я, - Дерек моргнул, - Во-первых, я не знаю, что еще за…

\- Трикси! Блондинка.

\- Какая именно блондинка? – непонимающе ответил Дерек.

\- Господи, Дерек, «какая именно»? Со сколькими ты уже успел переспать?

Дерек, наконец, не выдержал и пригвоздил Стайлза к скамейке.

\- Я. Ни с кем. Не спал, - и добавил после паузы: - Кроме тебя.

\- Ты шутишь.

\- Не шучу.

\- Я тебя девственности лишил? Я?!

\- А что, для тебя Скотт постарался? – сузил глаза Дерек.

\- Ииии, вот сейчас мне кажется, ты готов Скотту голову оторвать. Раздавить, как муху…Ой, а помнишь, как мы прыщи вместе давили? Как сексуально, а.

\- Стайлз.

\- Да не спал я со Скоттом, издеваешься что ли? Он все время под кайфом, сомневаюсь, что он заметил бы, если бы я начал к нему приставать. Хотя я бы все равно не стал с ним спать, - Стайлз сглотнул. – Может, прекратишь на меня смотреть как хладнокровный убийца?

Дерек его отпустил, но сначала поцеловал.

\- Ладно, все. Вот теперь я официально говорю, что ты в меня втюрился. Я тебя охмурил, очаровал, завоева…-

Дерек снова его поцеловал.

\- Умолкни. И одевайся. Скоро твой отец домой вернется, а у меня тренировка.

\- Ёлки, ты хочешь еще больше накачаться? Ты будешь Халком, чувак! Не то чтобы он мне не нравился, есть в нем что-то такое животное…

Дерек снова его поцеловал.

Это было даже смешно. Интересно, как долго он будет целовать Стайлза, если учесть, что Дереку очень нравится его целовать, а тот ни на секунду не затыкается.

Ну, не считая тех моментов, когда губы его были заняты поцелуем.

 Блин, да это звучит круче, чем у Шекспира. Пятерка по литературе у Стайлза была практически в кармане.

\- О чем ты думаешь, - спросил Дерек, прервавшись и нахмурив свои большие мохнатые брови.

\- О Шекспире, - улыбнулся от уха до уха Стайлз и соскочил со скамейки.

Дерек был прав, ему нужно было идти домой. Срочно – постирать трусы и превратить комнату к следующему визиту Дерека в будуар разврата и порока, а еще распихать по всем ящикам и углам презервативы со смазкой.

\- Как тебе шоколад? – сказал Стайлз.

\- Что? – спросил Дерек, закончив одеваться, по ходу дела почти даже не трогая и не целуя Стайлза. Ну, может, чуть-чуть, пока губы не опухли и не покраснели. Мда, встреть они сейчас кого-нибудь в коридоре, сделать вид, что «мы не трахались, совсем-совсем нет», не получится.

\- Ну, вкус. Или, например, манго и ананас, или…

Дерек подозрительно прищурился.

\- Ты же не о десерте сейчас говоришь, да?

\- Смотря, что ты называешь десертом, - подмигнул Стайлз.

\- Мне пофиг, - фыркнул Дерек. - И ты, кстати, сумасшедший.

\- Так и есть, даже не спорю. Но как это, тебе пофиг? Так не бывает! Не может быть, чтобы кому-то было пофиг на шоколад. Или ананас! И вообще, разве есть кто-то, кто нелюбит шоколад? Пусть идут налево, вот что я скажу.

\- Ладно, - Дерек встал слева от Стайлза.

Ясно, у них вечно будут проблемы с пониманием друг друга.

\- А что с тобой произошло, кстати? Ну, с этим, - Стайлз махнул на руки Дерека, который до этого так горячо и крепко прижимали его к себе. – Черт, чувак. У тебя там не мышцы, а камни просто! Я однажды возьму и нарисую на них маркером портреты президентов, как с горы Рашмора.

У Дерека забавно дернулся подбородок.

-Ничего не произошло.

\- Ничего? Может, тебя наняла тайная правительственная организация, накачала опасной сывороткой и ты превратился в супер-солдата?

\- Я не Капитан Америка, - фыркнул Дерек.

\- Ладно. Может, тебя наняла тайная правительственная организация, заменила скелет адамантием и ты стал мутантом?

\- И я не Росомаха*, - голос Дерека немного дрогнул на последнем слове. Он что, не любит Логана? Кощунство какое!

\- Ага. Значит это все результат обычного полового созревания?

Дерек пожал плечами и уставился в пол.

\- Я просто… вырос.

\- Вырос? Вырос?! Ты, блин, вырос как волшебный боб Джека. Я говорю тебе, это все как-то ненормально.

\- Нормально, - Дерек все еще избегал смотреть Стайлзу в глаза. – У нас в семье, да.

Хм, возможно, Дерек был прав. Каждый мужчина в семье Хэйлов был такой… устрашающий. Громадный просто.

\- Чувак, тебе повезло с наследственностью.

Дерек резко посмотрел на него, расширил глаза, то ли от удивления, то ли еще от чего. Стайлз не смог уловить, что это было.

\- И тебе, - быстро ответил Дерек, краснея.

Вау, ну он точно втюрился. Что есть, то есть - Стилински славились своими объятиями, и теперь у Стайлза был друг… парень, который может это оценить. 

И кстати об этом. У него есть парень.

Он, Стайлз Стилински, с кем-то теперь встречается.

Не с кем-то, а с Дереком.

Это было круче всего на свете. И в голове у Стайлза пел хор ангелов. Или как называются эти маленькие ангелочки? Херувимы? Точно, херувимы. У него в голове пели херувимы, крошечные и с крыльями. И играли на трубах, один даже был с арфой. Маленький оркестр, прямо. И сердце билось в такт музыке, так громко, что все остальные наверняка слышали.

Они вышли за ворота школы. Дереку было в другую сторону, к его зловещему дому в зловещем лесу, где он жил со своей на удивление не-зловещей семьей. Он был у Дерека в гостях пару раз, и Хэйлы оказались хорошими людьми, хотя и немного пугающими. Стайлз зацепился мизинцем за мизинец Дерека, как какой-то глупый двенадцатилетка, но противостоять не мог.

\- Увидимся, - сказал он, вместо того чтобы поцеловать Дерека на прощание, хотя и очень хотелось. Они не прощались на самом деле. Дерек все равно потом придет к Стайлзу и они будут всю ночь вытворять грязные вещи в его кровати. Только сначала с часок пообнимаются и поиграют в  Grand Theft Auto. А еще поужинают с шерифом, гладя друг друга ногами под столом, и пытаясь скрыть стояк от папы. А потом еще немного пообнимаются перед сном. И будут спать вместе.

\- Увидимся, - тихо ответил Дерек, взглянув на Стайлза, подергал его мизинец и скривил губы в своей странной улыбке, прежде чем уйти.

\- Я влюбился по уши, - пробормотал Стайлз сам себе, не отрывая глаз от широкой спины Дерека и его новых божественных ягодиц. – Черт, да это просто офигенно.

 

* Росомаха – Wolverine, созвучно с «волк», вот Дерек и занервничал.


End file.
